


I Might As Well Be the One

by lowermiddlechild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Billy Joel - Freeform, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Motorcycles, Singing, happy things, super cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowermiddlechild/pseuds/lowermiddlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren spend a rainy afternoon in the garage</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might As Well Be the One

“Have you always been this good with your hands?” Levi said as he walked out of the rain and into the garage. Eren looked up from his bike and grinned at him as he moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Levi could feel a blush begin to creep into his cheeks as he said, “Shut up, you know that’s not what I fucking meant.”

Eren chuckled before he greeted Levi with a “Hey Virginia.” and turned back to his bike as Levi gingerly set his book bag down on the floor next to the chair he sat in. The garage was a complete mess. Tools and auto parts littered the floor and table spaces. The walls were nearly covered with posters and papers tacked into the wall. Surprisingly there was only one pinup girl and she was only a page ripped out of some straight man magazine. A small radio was playing classic rock sat on the workbench closest to Eren. Levi looked around the garage a bit more before taking Eren in. He had on those old jeans with the giant rips in the knees and grease stains covering them. His white t shirt was also marked with several grease stains and Levi began to wonder if Eren actually really needed to use that much grease. He lifted an arm to push his hair away from his eyes and Levi quickly cast his eyes around the rest of the garage. A layer of grime (oil? Grease? Dust? A combination?) covered most of the surfaces in the building. Just being in here made him want to clean everything near him with some heavy-duty bleach. Determined to ignore his surroundings, Levi pulled out his sketchbook and began to aimlessly doodle. They sat in comfortable silence for a while as they both worked on their projects. Levi has always thought that this is one of the best parts of being friends with Eren. He can be completely loud and rambunctious but he can also be calm and reflective. Levi especially liked that he got to see both sides of Eren.

Levi was starting to think they’d have a calm and quiet rainy day when it happened. As soon as the first couple of piano chords came through the radio Eren immediately dropped the wrench he was holding and scrambled to turn up the volume on the small radio. He turned around and pointed right at Levi as he sang along.

_Come out, Virginia, don't let me wait, you Catholic girls start much too late_

 _Aw, but sooner or later it comes down to fate, and I might as well be the one_

Eren sang as he swung his hips and snapped his fingers, dancing around the garage. The entire performance had taken Levi by surprise and before he knew it Eren had grabbed his arms and pulled him up to dance. 

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation_

_You got a brand new soul and a cross of gold_

_But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information_

_You didn't count on me, when you were counting on your rosary_

Eren continued to belt out the lyrics as he swung Levi around. It took the older man a couple of lines to catch Eren’s infectious mood but once he did, he couldn’t help but laugh. Eren threw back his head and shouted out the lyrics every time Billy Joel sang, “Darling, only the good die young!” He kept the two of them up and moving through the whole song and by the end Levi’s smile was almost as wide as his. Eren looked at his grin and laughed out loud before depositing Levi back in his chair and settling down next to the bike. 

“Never really took you as a Billy Joel fan.” Levi said as he smirked. Eren raised an eyebrow.

“Are you dissing the great Billy Joel? I’ll have you know that he’s in my list of the top ten Jews in entertainment.” He grinned his stupid crooked grin. Levi copied his raised eyebrow, silently asking a vital question. “He’s right above Zach Braff and below Joseph Gordon-Levitt.” Eren answered seriously.

“Ah. Of course.” Levi nodded sagely. The shorter man went back to his doodle for a few minutes before he had a sudden realization. “Wait, is that song why you call me Virginia? Cause I’m Catholic?”

Eren bit his lip as his eyes met Levi’s. “Yeah.” His face went from bashful and sweet to a full on smirk as he continued, “Plus you’ve sure kept me waiting. Remember Darling, only the good die young.” It took Levi a second to realize what he was insinuating but once he caught on, his face turned bright red. 

**Author's Note:**

> First off: Tagging is v hard  
> Second: Hit me up on tumblr! bicyclestandard.tumblr.com  
> Third: Kudos and comments are always so very appreciated :)
> 
> That's it. Enjoy my tiny piece of fluff!


End file.
